emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic Terran Federation
The is a nation formed after the nuclear apocalypse that consumed the world in 2012. It consists of few survivors that fled from the chaos into the remnants of Ontario Canada. Formation and Early History At the end of the nuclear apocalypse, humanity was separated. Many fled to different parts of the globe, while a few managed to make it to Ontario, Canada. There, under the guidance of Alexandria Johnson, the Arctic Terran Federation was formed. Base Info and Map Government The Arctic Terran Federation is a multicultural society that votes for a leader. However people of higher levels of authority also have to suffer tougher repercussions of their actions e.g. A Lieutenant could hang for making a mistake that a Private would merely be dismissed and maybe lashed for. Corporal and Capital Punishment are practiced by the government as well as Spanking being standard use amongst the population. Federal Service The people of the Arctic Terran Federation are made up of either "Citizens" or "Civilians". Everyone is born a "Civilian", and at age 18 every "Civilian" has the right to enroll for a minimal 2 year term of "Federal Service". In theory a completed term of Federal Service ensures a "Citizen" is willing to put the needs of the community before their own personal well-being. This is because Federal Service is tough and dangerous (by design). It can involve joining the military, being a Human Guinea Pig, testing survival equipment or Manual Labor. The Federation makes it quite easy to quit a term of service before completion (even during war time), but once someone has quit they are never allowed to enroll again. This is to ensure that all volunteers are dedicated, whilst also discouraging people from leaving. The opportunity is open to everyone able-bodied or not. A Doctor giving a medical examination says "if you came in here in a wheelchair and blind in both eyes and were silly enough to insist on enrolling, they would find you something silly to match. Counting the fuzz on a caterpillar by touch, maybe." The only way you can not join is if a psychiatrist decides you cannot understand the oath. "Civilians" are neither discriminated against, nor deprived of legal rights other than that of the ballot. Only after completing a term of Federal Service, "Civilians" then become "Citizens" and gain the right to vote. Military The Arctic Terran Federation's military divided into the ATF Mobile Infantry and the ATF Fleet that doubles as the air force, with dozens of non-combat and support branches e.g logistics, biological/chemical weapons development, and the new art of terraforming in which they hope to remove all traces of radiation from the land. The elected official cares for the country and it's people as well as commands the entire military. Once in the military a volunteer has the choice to "go career", choosing to devote 20 years of service to the Federation instead of the usual 2 years required to gain Citizenship. After these 20 years they can then leave and get a "reserved job", for example in the police. If they quit before then, after choosing the career path, the Federation is less supportive to them in the Civilian world. A minimal 2 year service can be extended if the Federation deems it necessary, as explicitly stated in the "Service Oath" taken upon enrollment. Allies and Enemies *No prior contact Behind the scenes *The ATF was based off of the Terran Federation of the Starship Troopers. Category:Nations